1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shipping and packing tape dispensers with a generally vertical or “pistol” type grip, used to apply sealing tape to shipping cartons and similar containers using only one hand. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser and mounting bracket combination that can mount the shipping and packing tape dispenser to a wall, to a post or under a counter. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser and mounting bracket combination that mounts the shipping and packing tape dispenser for easy access, more permanent and secure storage and for dispensing shipping and packing tape. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has a very simple, yet effective tape tensioner. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has an integrated built in marker, knife, and/or spare blade storage. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has an integrated measuring tape for measuring the size of shipping packages. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has a quick feed and tape retainer that captures the free end of the tape after cutting for easy access for subsequent use. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that can be used for single piece tape dispensing or for application of tape to a package. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has a cutting blade mounting that is secure and precisely formed by molded parts without mounting screws. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has a cutting blade mounting that has a side mounting for easy installation and removal of blades from the cutting blade mounting. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser that has an integrated scale for weighing packages for shipping. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a shipping and packing tape dispenser in combination with a shipping station assembly that facilitates the use of the shipping and packing tape dispenser as well as other functions associated with packaging goods for shipping.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses that ship a large number of packages and products by mail, courier, and freight delivery often use specialized tape dispensers, designed for sealing boxes with shipping tape using only one hand. An example of one such dispenser is illustrated generally at 10 in FIG. 1. These shipping tape dispensers typically have a vertical, pistol-type grip 12 supporting a frame 14 that houses a roll of tape 16. The frame includes a spool 18 for rotationally supporting the tape 16 on the frame, a hinged loading gate 20, a roller 22, a cutting bar 24 with a metal blade 26, and a press plate 28. The leading end 16a of the tape 16 is fed through the loading gate 20, which is then closed to hold the tape's non-sticky side against the roller 22.
Applying the sticky, outward-facing leading end 16a of the tape 16 to a package (not shown) and then drawing the dispenser 10 across the package using handle 12 pulls tape out of the dispenser and applies it neatly to the package in known manner. To cut the tape, the user cocks the dispenser 10 via the grip so that the cutting blade 26 and press plate 28 are both in contact with the tape. The press plate 28 effectively locks the tape down against the package to prevent further movement around roller 22, while cutting blade 26 severs the tape.
A common problem with prior shipping tape dispensers such as the type shown in FIG. 1 is that the leading end 16a of the cut tape curls over, sticky side down, onto the loading gate 20 or handle 12 after it has been cut. This makes it difficult for the person using the dispenser to quickly tape another part of the package or a different package.
Another problem with prior shipping tape dispensers such as 10 is that the cutting blade 26 projects beyond the cutting support bar 24, leaving a gap between the tape and the bar 24 such that the tape is unsupported between the roller and the blade and the tape may be cut prematurely.
Furthermore, at least one prior art tape dispenser is relatively heavy and is unbalanced, making it more difficult to maneuver.
Another problem with prior shipping tape dispensers such as 10 is the ability of tape 16 to rotate backward, pulling leading end 16a of the tape out of a convenient position near the roller. The prior art seems to have addressed this problem with a fairly complicated spring-tensioned hub for the spool (not shown, but known to those skilled in the art), which adjusts the force needed to rotate spool 18, but which adds cost and complexity to the dispenser and its use.
Another problem with prior shipping tape dispensers such as 10 is the tendency to misplace the dispenser, or to leave it out where sticky leading end 16a of the tape can attract debris or stick to things, or where the exposed cutting blade 26 can be a hazard.
Another problem with prior shipping dispensers such as dispenser 10, despite their ability to be used with one hand, is that packaging operations frequently require the use of package cutters, or marking pens, or measuring tapes, or scales, for which the dispenser must be put down while they are retrieved and/or used.